To Do The Unexpected
by Andersand27
Summary: HermioneFred. Hermione's wedding and she's not sure if she's marrying the right one...


**To do the unexpected**

She was preparing for her wedding. The day every girl dreamed off, also her, but as she got older and older her dream of marriage of the guy she was with, became to a whole other guy. And this day was not the dream. This day was a day where she would marry a guy only because everyone expected her to.

4th year. She liked him, okay. But he was oblivious to her feelings. She couldn't wait forever for him to ask her to the Yule Ball so when Viktor Krum asked her she could only smile and not let him down. So she went with him. Maybe that was a good thing, because he sure did get jealous, but that night he hurt her a lot and when Viktor bent down to kiss her she let him.

5th year she still liked him but not as much. He was always so jealous and when he went out with Lavender Brown he had done enough. She hated him for that, but she got over it.

"_You deserve better than him_"

Fred Weasley said that to her one day. She guessed he knew about her feelings and that one day she agreed for the first time with him.

Then why was she here today?

6th year. His sister thought she still liked Ron, but she was wrong she really didn't. She didn't know what happened but that summer before she just got kinda enough of Ron. Though another Weasley cut her eyes.

"_You deserve better than him_"

Yes she did. And she was over him too. But those words, she couldn't forget how he said it. Or more like whispered it against her ears. First then she remembered how close he had been to her and at that time she had been oblivious to him as Ron had been to her.

She did begin talk to him. But every time she did, she got so damn nervous. It got worse too. Just hearing his name now made her nervous, but she could do nothing. He was probably dating that girl named Angelina Jones, who was a lot prettier than her. Not to say that she was two yeas younger than him. Why would he ever get interested in her?

The end of the 6th year Ron did make a move on her. At the funeral, how lovely. But she let him, and she went with it. When Bill and Fleur got married she was his date, and when it got dark he asked her to dance and as the girl she was, wouldn't let him down. Kinda like what happened to Viktor. So she did dance with him and she did let him kiss her and she pretended she liked it because she wouldn't let him down.

But at the end of the evening right before she would go to bed she heard _his_ voice.

"_Why are you putting up with him?"_

He had whispered it like the time back then. It had sent shivers down her spine. She had wanted to answer him back but it was already too late. He was gone in his own room, so she went into Ginny's room where she would sleep too.

Though she hadn't slept much. Only thought about his brother who was two years older than her. But she couldn't help it. She guessed she liked him but she really wouldn't admit it. They were so different. But she was proud of what he had done. What _they _had done. He and his twin. They were amazing somehow. They were doing a good job and the people needed them somehow. She did too sometimes but would never word that out loud.

_How did it get this far_, she thought, while she looked in the mirror and saw her reflection. She was beautiful for once. She was in her white gown and ready to get wed, or that was what she thought she was. She was ready on the outside. She was dressed and all that. But on the inside, her mind, that wasn't ready just yet. She hadn't yet convinced her to the full.

"_You deserve much better than him_"

He had told her one more time if she had forgotten. She hadn't but still she was there, supposedly ready.

She had wanted to stay at the Borrow. With the Weasley's. Stay with his brother even though nothing was going on between them. She just liked his company. But she had to go with Harry, that was what she wanted. She needed it too. And Ron went with them. She guessed he thought they as in she and him, was a couple now, because now and then he would kiss her and make sure she was okay. It was sweet of him, and she never did tell him no, she just let him on because she didn't know how to say no.

They won the war of course. The good always wins. They have too. And when they got home Ron for the first time told her he loved her. And she smiled even though she had been surprised by it. But she had kissed him and told him she loved him too, which were true, just not the way he meant it. And yes she continued to let him on and Ron made it officially that they were going out, which she accepted. She didn't want to let him down.

"_Why are you with him?"_

His voice. She had missed that voice. But she never answered him, didn't know what to answer because she really didn't know why herself. Maybe it was because everyone expected it to be. Everyone said they knew that they were meant to be and they were so happy they were finally together. Everyone seemed happy. Why wasn't he?

It was hard to talk to him because she was always so nervous and he always seemed angry. And when she went back to Hogwarts to graduate because she had missed her last year she never saw him. It was rare. She was still with Ron, and he never seemed happier. Harry was with Ginny again who now were in the same grade as them because she had went back to school while they had chased the Horcruxes. Which was fine because Ginny was her best girlfriend. Though she never told her about her feelings of Ron because she was so happy too. She was hoping she would become part of the Weasley family.

She had wanted to be part of the family too. But not this way. She didn't love Ron that way. And probably never would again because it was too late. She was over him.

"_I don't get why you are still with him"_

He had confronted her again when she graduated. It seemed like he was the only one who knew, the only one who could see that she really didn't love him that way. When she was about to answer, Ron came and took her away to celebrate. She saw him sighed and shook his head right before he turned away too.

He had asked her then. That was why he took her away from him. She was too shocked to think, so she only did what everyone expected her to do. To say yes. So she did. And that was why she was in a wedding dress that day. Because everyone expected her to be in one, because it was her wedding day.

"_You know you deserve better than him"_

She had nodded to him. That was the third time he told her and it had been about 5 years ago he told her the first time. But she hadn't forgotten, because she knew. She knew she deserved better. She knew she deserved one she loved, but everyone expected her to love him, to love Ron. But she didn't. Not in that way.

That had been 3 days before the wedding.

"_Why are you doing this?"_

It had been the night before, and they were alone.

"_I don't know… I guess it's because everyone expect me to."_

It had been a pitiful answer. He only shook his head.

"_Not everyone."_

He had left her with that. And now she was about to be married. She was in a room with Ginny. She needed to talk to someone but she couldn't talk to Ginny about how she felt, but she could talk to him.

"Do you know where Fred is?"

"Probably in the living room with Ron," she answered her, not really caring.

"Can you get him for me?" Ginny looked at her then. Wondering why she wanted to talk to Fred of all. "Please," she added. And Ginny did get him then and she was thankful for that.

And while she was alone in the room she looked at her reflection. He could maybe change her choice. Maybe save her life. She just needed to ask him one question or maybe two. She knew she didn't love Ron, she once did, but he had ruined it and she had gotten over him. She would never love him again instead she could find new love and she did.

She knew why she always was nervous when Fred was near. She knew she loved him. How it happened she did not know, but it didn't really matter now. Now would be the question if she would ever have a chance or not. She really didn't now much about him but sometimes, she thought, you had to take a chance and not do what everyone expected them to do. That was why, when Fred came into the room she asked him those questions.

"Do I still deserve better than him?"

"Always," he simply answered while he walked toward her. She just stayed, letting him approach her.

"Why?" She needed to know, okay. She had always wondered.

"Because you don't love him. You deserve one you love." She couldn't help it. The tears wouldn't stay, only fall. And she couldn't be strong enough this time to let them in, to let them stay, so she just let them fall this time. But only this time.

"But how do I know if I can have the one I love?" It was barely a whisper.

"Who _do_ you love?" He was close to her then. Only inches apart. And she was nervous now, because she always was when he was there. But now was it. To tell the truth, and he would probably regret him saying to her that she deserved better, because why would he be with her? But she answered anyway.

"You."

"Me?" He had whispered it. And he was so close. She nodded.

"You."

And then he kissed her.

She was shocked by it, and she was trembling by the touch of his lips because they were so wonderful. Nothing like Ron's. And she thought she would fall, but he was holding her up and tight so she wouldn't. It was a good thing because her legs were so weak by now and then she kissed him back and it was more wonderful.

But then it ended which was a good thing because right after Ginny came in to let her know that the ceremony would begin. And he left. He left letting her chose. But how could she let everyone down by not marrying Ron? And if she did, she would let the one she loved down.

So she walked up the aisle toward Ron, where all his brothers stood, including Fred. She looked at him and he looked back, and she saw him mouthing "I love you", and she could only think about when this all happened and why she had let Ron believe that she loved him, when she didn't. She looked at Ron then. He was smiling at her, probably knowing that they would be married in a couple of minutes. That was probably what they all thought.

She walked to stand beside him and she saw the priest open his mouth to speak. She had to stop him so she did, which was very unexpected.

"Wait."

Everyone looked at her with surprise except Fred who looked at her with hope. She didn't know what to do when she looked at Fred. She looked back at Ron and opened her mouth. If she just knew what to say.

"I… I – I can't do this. I – I'm sorry." She looked down then. Didn't want to see Ron's hurt expression and everyone else surprised one.

"Hermione?"

"I'm sorry Ron, but I can't marry you." With that she walked away. She knew everyone looked at her and she did hear Ron's voice calling her but she ignored it. She began to run.

She came back a week after. No one knew where she was or had been, not even Fred. And he had looked for her. But she came back. She wanted to confess. She found them all in the dining room. They were eating supper. Everyone stared at her.

"Hey," she said to break the silence. She looked at Ron, who looked hurt, but at the same time hopeful now when he saw her. All the others were still confused except the twins. She understood why Fred wasn't so surprised and she thought he probably had told his brother George.

"Ron, I'm sorry, but I don't love you as I thought I did. I mean. I love you, but I'm not in love with you." She had tears in her eyes. It hurt her to say that, and she knew the family probably wouldn't approve her to be with Fred. And that would probably hurt Ron more.

She was about to walk out again as no one said anything when she heard Ron's voice.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

She turned around to face him and told him with honestly.

"I guess I didn't know how too." He nodded as that answered everything. She guessed it did when she heard him reply.

"I think I always knew it. I just hoped that one day you would, but I guess I was too late." She nodded. He was. "Are you in love with another guy?" She took a quick glance at Fred and hesitantly nodded. Ron nodded too but he never asked who. There were minutes of silence. No one really knew what to say.

"Is it Fred?" Ron then asked after some time. She was shocked by that. How could he know? But still she nodded. And then everyone looked at Fred shocked by the confession. Ron continued though. "I knew he liked you. Probably loves you." He said it plain. As in defeated.

"I'm sorry Ron."

"Don't be. I want you to be happy." She smiled then. The first smile for weeks. After that everyone asked her all kinds of questions. But she only looked at Fred who looked back at her. A smile on both faces.

A year after the two of them got married, with the whole family's blessing. And she got her dream wedding.

She and Ron were never meant to be, she and Fred was though and _what is meant to be will find a way… _

_-----_

_- Author's Note: Hope you liked it. please review and tell me what you think... _

_-----_


End file.
